The Strongest Hero
by Gooiz
Summary: I was born with this power and I decide when to use it, for I am the Number One Hero. Naruto X Boku No Hero Academia Crossover. OPM Elements involved.


A/N: We're starting this off here I guess, I'm unsure as to when I'll update this story or the specific time period but here's the first chapter I guess.

'Yo' - Thought

''Yo'' - Speech

 **''Yo'' -** Move/Action being yelled out.

Chapter 1: Intro

Izuku Midoriya was part of a small percentage of the population born quirkless, meaning he did not posess the special ability a lot of people did in this current day and age. A quirk in short is a power or ability, and in this world of heroes it is a definant must for anyone to have.

''Another day of being mistreated by kaachan'' sighed Midoriya walked towards the shopping district.

Suddenly an exploison pushed him back into a wall, hard.

''Wh...what was that?!'' shouted Midoriya picking himself up.

Looking around he noticed the exploison straight ahead and ran to investigate.

'I doubt I'll be able to do much but maybe I can get some confused people out of the way like All might would' thought Midoriya, dashing towards the site.

Finally arriving at the site he quickly moved out of the way as he saw a car fly towards him in an attempt to escape, behind it however was a pile of sludge with eyes an evil grin.

''Boy, lend me your quirk will you?'' it asked evily as its arm extended and wrapped around Midoriya pulling him in.

''NO! Let go of me!'' shouted Midoriya struggling in an attempt to escape.

His nails were digging into the asphalt in an attempt to at the very least slow down whatever this evil ball of slime was going to do to him.

 **''TEXAS SMASH''** was the last thing Midoriya heard before being thrown again the wall for the second time that day. Quickly getting up albeit with slight difficulty, he fixated on the two figures in the dust.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the dust slowly cleared.

There in all his glory was the #2 Hero Allmight.

He turned around, grinned at Midoriya and gave him a thumbsup

''A..A..All might!'' screamed Midoriya, he couldn't believe what was happening.

''Stay safe citizens'' announced All Might, as he jumped high into the air in order to follow the villan.

''Whoa..'' was all Midoriya could say after meeting his idol.

 _ **Meanwhile 2 blocks down**_...

''Ugh what hit me...'' groaned the slime villain, slowly reforming himself after the impact.

A bang was heard behind him as he turned around only to be faced with All Might himself, blood leaking from his side.

''Villain, it's about time you faced justice for your actions'' announced All Might, his foot going through the concrete with every step.

'Looks like this is it for m...' his train of thought was interupted when a boy with spiky sandy blonde hair in a school uniform decided to step in.

''All Might! Wh..'' was all Bakugou could muster before the sludge latched onto him and pulled him close.

''Hahahaha, what are you going to do now second greatest hero?'' said the slime monster, consuming Bakugo.

All Might got down onto one knee, exhaustion clearly evident on his face as he coughed up blood.

''KAACHAN!''

Everyone's heads turned as young Midoriya rushed into the slime monster and was trying to pry Bakugo out of his clutches.

''DEKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING'' Yelled Bakugo, Struggling to get loose.

''You..YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND DO NOTHING'' Yelled Midoriya.

However with every bit of slime Midoriya threw off, he failed to notice the build up of the sludge preparing to strike.

''No hard feelings kid, you're just in the way!'' Yelled the slime shooting his attack forward.

 **''I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THESE YOUNG ADULTS, WHAT KIND OF HERO AM I IF I DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE TO GIVE IT MY All''** Yelled All Might, Appearing infront of the monster and pulling out both Bakugo and Midoriya.

''THEN TAKE THEIR PLACE'' Was the last thing All Might heard before being flung back by the slime next to the two boys he just freed.

'This looks bad, I won't be able to hold this form for much longer' was going through All Mights head as he tried to find a way out of this.

''Once I manage to get your quirk I'll be the most powerful supervillan on the planet, NOW ALL MIGHT PREPARE YOURSELF'' said the slime beast gleefully, shooting its tendrils.

'I can't move, I shouldn't have overdone it earlier today by fighting an entire army of villans' that and the attack currently heading straight for him was All Might could think of.

'I guess this is it'

''GIVE ME YOUR POWER'' Yelled the slime beast.

..

 ***BOOM***

A massive crater was formed in the area as something landed right in the middle of the scene.

Everyones eyes widened and jaws were dropped as they noticed who was stepping out of the crater, with each step he took the area would vibrate.

''Of all the places you'd be, it has to be here'' said a voice booming with power.

All Might felt a grin stretch across his face ''Good to see you again Naruto''

He stood at 6'2 with pale skin and white hair spiked all around and two bangs framing his face. His expression was one of boredom as he surveyed his surroundings noticing what was going on.

Midoriya and Bakugou started to see stars by the sheer amount of power being released by this individual and soon dropped.

''T...t..he number one hero, Naruto Uzumaki'' said the slime monster trembling as he felt the immense aura wash over him.

The number one hero turned to him, his eyes glowing white with power.

The slime monster blinked and he was right infront of him with his fist pulled all the way back.

 **BOOM**

The slime beast broke through the sound barrier as his body slowly caught on fire and disintegrated. Thirty of the buildings in the area had all their glass shattered by the sheer force alone.

''Weak'' yawned Naruto, with both his hands crossed behind his head.

''I've only seen you fight a few times before and it always amazes me, for one to possess the quirk you do would put them leagues above even myself, and yet I've never seen you use it'' said All Might, slowly standing up in his weakened state.

''I haven't found anyone strong enough, it's a shame what happened to you.'' said Naruto.

''You still saved me regardless of my state, thank you'' said All Might.

''You're one of the very few people capable of withstanding my presence without collapsing Toshinori, and you were also just lucky enough to be on my way to UA.'' said Naruto, taking out a cherry lolipop and putting it into his mouth.

''You're heading to UA? For what reason'' asked All Might.

''You'll find out soon enough'' was the last thing he head before Naruto literally exploded in the direction of the academy leaving magma where asphalt once was.

''Guess he doesn't know how to hold back, however now it's time for me to not hold back on my newly found apprentice'' said All Might, picking up Midoriya.

A/N:

Loved it? Hated it?

Let me know with a review


End file.
